mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Breawycker
Welcome Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guys and Dolls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pickledudette (Talk) 17:45, August 5, 2011 me too, thanks for the nice introduction RE: Template:Delete I didn't delete that! It's been said and doneEvery beautiful thought's been already sungAnd I guess right now here's another one 20:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin We are not currently in need of admins,but I will follow your edits and if I am impressed I will make you a admin (: P.S.You can help out alot by just editing and makeing pages! Pickledudette (talk) 03:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Come to this chat http://mybabysittersvampirespinoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Cody's on there RE:Disable new editor I cannot disable something inless enough people want it to be disabled.Sorry but its not fair to do that for just one person. Pickledudette (talk) 20:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin I made you an admin. Cheers. Thank you for noticing my edit. I like the way you handled Prz.. . There will be users like him/her who come to vandalize. Most of them don't like Codyisland1. Anyways, I gave you bureaucrat rights. Ask me if you want to make a user an admin. And if you take away any admin, you are going to wish you didn't. Cheers. - 'Hi! Your profile picture is cute! Anyway, I made a subpage on super reflexes on the page on vampires. Then I got an email sayong that is was deleted. That happened with someone else I know- but it wasn't the same page. I'm not mad, I just really want to konw. Thanks! :)' Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 01:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) (dq)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 01:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you very much for making me an Admin. I'll do my best to live up to the title. Thanks again! BennyRabbit 02:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again, and no problem about a late message. I will do my best to use my "powers" for good. (: Thanks! -BennyRabbit 04:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I thought I would tell you that I love making edits on here. Thank you! I'm assuming you're the Breawycker who commented on my story, Sparks Fly, though, of course, you very well might not be and I'll just look very silly then, won't I? If it was in fact you, I'd like to extend my most sincere thanks for taking the time to read and particularly to comment! It's always rewarding to see that one's work is appreciated by others. Thank you ever so much again! --BennyRabbit 01:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) FashionGal Message Can I be an admin????? F@$H!:ON G@L 03:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Hi! I just saw on my page that I am a chat moderator. Thank you so much! That was totally unexpected...and I will do my best! So thanks again!Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 16:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) Hey Breawycker, I am BlazeCannon15, better known as Blaze. I come from the Bakugan Wikia and found interest in My Babysitter's a Vampire. I am a very skilled user with many templates, and I have a huge favor for you, can you unlock the characters pages like Ethan, Weir and Sarah etc because I cannot edit those pages with the format I want to unless it is unlocked--BlazeCannon15 05:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Making people admins Hello. In the future can you please consult with the other burecrats before making other people admins. I personally think that 8 admins is way too many. We were fine with the 5 we had before. --KataraFan